You Look Like Nothing But Mine
by BoandNora-ItsOneWord
Summary: A series of drabbles(One for each letter of the alphabet) that feature my favorite couple in happy times (Which I am challenging myself to do). Fluff In Spades.
1. Admiration

_01\. Admiration_

Somehow she appeared more beautiful when he looked at her in the morning light; The smile still spread across her face; Her hair lapped across her as the sun peeked through the windows. He was betting she had no idea that he was watching her; that he enjoyed the quiet thrill of wondering what dreams crept into her mind at this hour; but that was okay with him; it gave him more time to admire her.

When her hazel eyes awoke from their slumber, she was looking at him with a mysteriously playful smile; His wife had a million different expressions to convey her feelings and he knew this one well; it was contagious.

"Were you dreaming about me," he asked, his own voice dark and husky as he gave her a welcoming smile of his own?

"Maybe I was," she stated, deliberately evading the question.

"Aren't we mysterious today," he said, brushing his lips against hers for a slow, steamy kiss. Her body molded into his as his arms wrapped around her waist. He could hold her just this way for eternity if he had the time.

"Do you have to be in court this morning," he asked her?

She flashed him a sexy grin as she shifted her hips and turned so her face was only inches from his. "Not until this afternoon," she said.

She didn't give him time to digest what she was saying; She pressed her moist lips against her husbands as her tongue plunged into his mouth. "We have all the time in the world cowboy. I want you to show me how you feel about me."

"With pleasure," he said, and his lips began to travel the small of her back as she settled into the familiar space of his taught chest. He wanted to love her just like this for the rest of his life. Today he would settle for the moments when he could love her as if he would never get the chance again.


	2. Brilliant

_02\. Brilliant_

He sat in the back of the courtroom and watched with pride as she held the crowd completely at her mercy. She was a wonderful woman and an even more incredible lawyer. It didn't matter if she was working for the defense or the state...she was brilliant either way. When the judge called for a recess, he watched as she pulled her glasses off her face and went to sit at the courtroom table...no doubt second guessing the brilliance of her cross examination.

"Has anyone ever told you how sexy your mind is," he stated, as he leaned over the table? Her eyes immediately sparkled with that familiar joy she always got when he admitted that he was proud of her. "Just you," she said, matter-of-factly.

"Maybe that's because I'm the only one who can see the wheels turning in your head every time you work your courtroom magic. I have to admit that it turns me on."

"Everything turns you on cowboy. You're a man."

He laughed slightly as he hooked his fingers through hers and pulled her to her feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

"You make me incredibly happy just being here. It can be nerve wracking tackling some of these cases...but you...you just look at me with that twinkle in your eyes and I know that you believe in me..."

"Always Red..."

"Even if I lose..."

"Not possible," he said.

"Even if I lose," she repeated.

"Honey, you know that regardless of what happens in this courtroom, you'll still be coming home with me. The fact that I can sit here and watch you work your magic has nothing to do with the outcome. I'm proud of you Red. I want to stand up in this courtroom and announce to the world that that's my woman and she's incredible..."

"Oh please don't," she joked, as she brushed her lips lightly against his. "I love knowing that you have my back...but this is my job and I'm not always going to win...even if the suspects are as guilty as we know they are."

"I know how hard that is for you to accept...so how about I just sit there and be bedazzled by you...and when this day is over, you can follow me home and I'll make you forget every little detail of your stressful day?"

"Does that include a full body massage?"

"Count on it."

"Then you've got yourself a deal."

He smiled as he leaned in and gave her one more long, lingering kiss. "I love you Red. You can do this."

"I love you too cowboy. Thank you for believing in me."

He didn't need to say anything else...the unspoken way he watched her said all she needed to know. She might not win all her cases but she had won the lottery when it came to her husband.


	3. Candelit Dinner

_03\. Candlelight Dinner_

She could smell the freshly cut flowers that lined the kitchen table even before she opened the door. She could hardly suppress the girlish thrill that overtook her tired body when she saw him pull out a chair for her. Candles were burning in the distance as she finally accepted the small gesture with pleasure.

"Should I be worried," she asked, as he took the seat across from her? "This isn't some attempt to apologize for something you know I'm going to hate is it?"

He smiled at his wife...he couldn't say he blamed her for her skepticism; Most men didn't go all out like this unless they had screwed up; He had to admit that in the past, he had even been one of those men.

"This is me wanting to show my beautiful wife how much I adore her."

She eyed him almost suspiciously before he reached for her hand. "I've made mistakes in the past Red...probably too many to count. But you know what I realized now that I'm retired and I have all this time on my hands..."

"I'm almost afraid to ask," she admitted hesitantly.

"Don't be... This is a good thing Red. It makes me realize how lucky I am to still have you. You've forgiven me for so many things in the past...things that most women wouldn't have."

"I'm not most women," she said.

"Don't I know it...and this...all of this is because I don't ever want you to feel like I take you for granted ever again. I see all the sacrifices you make on a daily basis. I get what you gave up to be my wife for a second time."

She stood up from the table and walked over to where he sat...when he took her hand, she let him pull her into his lap. "I didn't give up anything when I married you cowboy. I gained so much more then I could ever lose. I love you."

"I love you too Red. I just want you to know much I appreciate you; how much I cherish you."

Her lips found his lips and they started to kiss with a fiery passion that had long been missing in their lives with the busy schedule she kept. "I'm not hungry for food right now," she whispered breathlessly against his ear.

"Are you sure? I went through a lot of trouble trying to pamper you."

"The best way you can pamper me is by taking me upstairs and making love to me. I've had a rough day sweetheart. Right now what I really need is for my husband to remind me what it feels like to be wrapped in his arms. I want to be your woman tonight Bo. Just your woman."

Her eyes danced with the sultry fire he always loved about her and he knew he was no longer capable of being anything but her man...he kissed her deeply as he lifted her off the ground. "I won't make it upstairs," he choked out huskily. "I need you now."

He could never know how badly she was trying to restrain herself from taking him right here in the kitchen. "I need you too," she panted, as her hands moved for the buckle on his jeans. "I need you so badly."

He lowered her to the couch and she pulled her jacket off her shoulders...he couldn't help but be mesmerized by the way she looked tonight. " You are the air I need to breathe," he stated, completely taken in by the beauty of his wife. Clothes were torn in rapid urgency as they craved the skin on skin contact they had been missing for far too many weeks. She called out his name tenderly as he kissed up and down her body. It wasn't until hours later, when she curled up into the safety of her husband's arms that she realized she might be getting hungry. When her stomach growled, he opened his eyes and laughed.

"My wife likes to have her dessert before dinner. Let's go eat."

"As long as you save room for more dessert," she winked at him.

"I always have room for dessert," he joked, and they walked naked into the kitchen to have that candlelit dinner by the fireplace.


	4. Date Night

_04\. Date Night_

She felt like a teenager experiencing her first wave of butterflies when her husband showed up at her office for their date night. He had a bouquet of red roses in his hand and she suddenly felt the urge to steady her feet so they didn't wobble when she stood. It sometimes left her breathless knowing that he could still make her heart skip a beat with one boyish look like that... and he always did.

"You're early," she said playfully, accepting the flowers with heartfelt appreciation.

"When I have a beautiful woman waiting for me, I figured I'd better be prompt," he responded.

She smiled once more, this time with more fire in her eyes. "Where are you taking me handsome?"

"That's a surprise gorgeous. Now do you have more work to do or can we start our weekend already?"

"You're so cute when your impatient. I'll be right back. I just have to change."

He didn't have a chance to respond...she was already disappearing around the corner with her bag. He found himself feeling like a teenager waiting for the girl he liked to come to the door for their first date. It amazed him that no matter how many years he had been with her, he still felt like it was the first time. She came out of the bathroom wearing a sexy red dress that left very little to the imagination...a sparking shawl draped around her shoulders.

"You just get more beautiful every time I see you...You'll have every man in the room wanting to take you home."

"That's just too damn bad...there's only _one_ man I'm going home with...and he'll be making all the single ladies wish he was single."

"Too damn bad. I am _very_ taken by my amazing wife."

She giggled as she hooked her arm though his and kissed him gently on the lips, letting him know that he had said what she wanted to hear.

++++

He took her to a beachside cafe that was hosted on a yacht. Their table was somewhere off in the privacy of the back room. He reached for her hand when they sat down and she could feel her heart catch in her throat when she looked at him.

"Why do you still make me feel so nervous? We've been married for all these years and yet..."

"You still feel like that teenager who's going out to dinner with the boy she's been eying the whole semester...and when she's finally alone with him, her heart starts beating so fast she thinks her heart will fall out of her chest."

"How do you still know me so well?"

"Because it's exactly how I feel about you."

She paused momentarily as she looked into those baby blue eyes she always got lost in...She had something to tell him but it could wait. Right now she just wanted to dance with him and feel his heartbeat against her. She stood up from her chair and held out her hand. "Dance with me cowboy. I just want to dance with you."

"Your wish is my command," he said, and she slipped off her shoes. He lead her to the middle of the room and she stepped onto his toes with her bare feet. He would take the lead tonight. His wife was tired. "I love you so much," he whispered, as she laid her head against the familiar place on his shoulder. His arms held her tight and she whispered "I love you too," as they started to dance to nothing but the beat of their own hearts.

The crowd looked at them with genuine envy. It was nice to see an older couple who still went on dates and acted like they were madly in love. Love like that just didn't come along every day...and it certainly didn't last. Bo and Nora proved to be the exception. They were clearly more in love then they ever had been.


	5. Elated

_05\. Elated_

The morning was spent making lazy love and basking in all of the wonderful memories of the night before. She pulled him closer as he kissed her bare shoulder, and he was certain that as he held her, it couldn't get any better than this...except it did. She led him downstairs to the kitchen where he made her chocolate pancakes that almost burned because he was still awestruck by the way she kept looking at him.

"What's that smile for," he asked her? "I mean, not that I mind but..."

"You know me too well cowboy...and I'll tell you...but right now I just want to watch my man make me breakfast."

"And you enjoy that," he questioned?

"Probably as much as _you_ enjoy watching me sleep."

 _"Busted_ ," he thought but instead of saying anything, he simply smiled at her. When breakfast was ready, she sat on his lap and let him stuff her mouth with the pancakes. It was one of the things they still enjoyed immensely...loving each other like crazy kids.

She was sure he was going to ask her what she was so happy about but she should have known better...He would wait until she was ready. That moment came after they spent a few moments kissing on the counter and almost forgetting that the curtains were left open.

"You inspire me daily," he said. "I can't help myself."

"I hope you never stop," she agreed. "Especially now..."

"Now?"

"Now that I'm pregnant."

She waited for his response as she searched his eyes...they seemed to be filled with the same kind of joy.

"You...You're really pregnant," he questioned?

She cupped his face with her hands, kissing him softly as she looked at him. "I would never lie to you about that again...you and I are going to be parents again. Against all odds, we seem to have created a miracle."

"Oh baby," he said, kissing her hard and deep as he lifted her off the ground. "Oh baby, you just made me the happiest man in the world." She giggled enthusiastically as he spun her around, their lips connecting once more in a fiery kiss that left them wanting more.

"So go make _me_ the happiest woman alive before I have to go walk back into that war zone I call an office."

"Your wish is my command," he whispered against her ear as he carried her back up the stairs. She pulled him down onto their bed just as he laid her down.

"Now that has all kinds of possibilities," she joked, as she shifted her hips in just that way he liked and soon she was taking control once again. _God he loved this woman. She was everything between the perfect storm and the perfect day. He would never, ever get enough of her._


	6. Fights and Forever

_06\. Fights and Forever_

Every time he looked into her eyes, there was never any doubt that she was his forever...Every day they spent together, he was once again reminded of how fortunate they are to have been given the gift of forgiveness and love for a second time. They had those moments just like every other couple...moments like right now when she was giving him those daggers that always made him keenly aware of how dangerous her temper was...especially when she was nearing her second trimester.

"You know I love you Red...You might be angry right now but you know that there is nothing more important to me than you and our family."

"Do I now," she challenged?

"Are you going to make me prove it...because you know I can. "

 _"Do you think this is funny...Do you have any idea how miserable I feel_ ," she snapped, as she hit him with a pillow?

"I bet I know what will make you feel better," he reasoned.

 _"Do you honestly think that sex is going to fix this?_ "

"I wasn't talking about that...although I must admit it's nice to know that you still go there even when you're spitting nails."

"If I were you, I'd keep your mouth shut...right now I am angry enough to do some damage to your precious little rod."

"Did you really just refer to my..."

"Don't say it...Don't you dare say it..."

"I think I have to...You're forgetting what a Rod actually is...no way in hell are you going to reference things you _like_ that way.."

"You think I _like_ that..."

Her words were suddenly cut off with the crushing sensation of his lips on her lips...his mouth hot and wet as he pushed his tongue inside her own mouth. The kiss was a mixture of burning need and the culmination of a raging temper. "I'm so done with this fight Red," he said. She smiled in spite of herself and kissed him back. Although he would love nothing more then to show her exactly how good forever felt, he was going to make good on his word.

"Lay down," he commanded, and she complied, too tired to fight. He slipped her shoes off and started to massage her bare feet. She began to relax with every stroke.

"Does that feel better," he asked?

She didn't respond...she only made those cute little sounds she made when she was either aroused or just plain enjoying herself...sometimes both. "Should I be offended that you're making more noise when we're _not_ making love," he joked.

"Next time we make love, I promise I'll be loud."

They both burst into laughter and he continued to massage her. "I'm sorry cowboy. These hormones are making me crazy. I do love you. More then I ever thought possible."

"I know...and I don't think you need a reminder of how much I love you right back but just in case..."

She giggled as he took his lips and kissed up her now bare thigh. "I can handle whatever you got sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere."

"You better not...I'm not doing anything without you again."

She reached for his tie and yanked him so he was sprawled out on top of her. "Now you can make love to me," she demanded.

"You feeling frisky baby," he teased.

"Oh yeah...I'm feeling a whole lot of frisky right now...you better enjoy it while it lasts."

That he had no problem doing. One of the things he enjoyed about the life he shared with his wife was how unpredictable it could be. Five minutes ago, they were fighting...now they were making love like there would be no tomorrow...this was definitely a life he wanted to keep for the rest of his life...she would always be his forever soulmate...and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"I love you so much," they whispered lovingly before taking each other to new heights...and this time, she did scream louder then when he massaged her. It was that good.


	7. Glowing

_07\. Glowing_

Sometimes he would catch himself watching her when she didn't know he was there...it was those moments in time when she looked the most beautiful. He wished he could stop time just for a second...just long enough to memorize every detail... The way her eyes seemed to sparkle with that familiar glow when she smiled...her deep brown eyes glazed over with joy. He didn't have the words to adequately describe how he felt about her...he just knew he had never felt it with anyone else.

She was just coming out of the shower, the towel clinging to her perfect curves. He opened his eyes just in time to see her drop it.

"You torture me with that body," he whispered huskily. She smiled seductively as she climbed onto the bed, pulling the covers back as she began to run her lips up and down his chest. "Oh you're suffering," she joked, resuming the kisses as she moved up his body.

"How in the world do you manage to look more beautiful every single day? Pregnancy agrees with you Red. You take my breath away."

"You make me happy cowboy...every single day, you make me happier than I ever thought I could be. I'm so grateful that I have you to come home to. "

He ran his fingers through her wet hair, cupping her face in his hands as he looked at her once more. "I wish I could just freeze this moment forever. I want to remember every single detail about you for the rest of my life. I love you so much."

"I love you too. And you don't need to freeze this moment sweetheart. You can relive it as many times as you want."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Although right now, I really need for you to stop talking. We have like ten minutes before I have to leave for work."

She didn't need to tell him again...he was already pressing his body against her own...his lips tasting the sweetness buried in her mouth when he kissed her with feverish need. No words were spoken in the quiet moments when their bodies mingled and their breaths became labored. They had many ways of making love and this morning they chose the most important one...slow, but sensual, earth shattering urgency but patient enough to wait for the chance to come together. She lay in his arms after they exploded inside each other, her head on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat. Never in her life had she ever been this happy.

"I'll see you tonight cowboy, " she sighed against his earlobe as she slipped out of their bed. "Try not to miss me too much."

"I already do," he said, and she smiled. She loved how he loved her. She was the luckiest woman alive.

He said that she glowed with this pregnancy but the truth was that so did he. In all the ways that mattered, they were experiencing everything together for the first time. He was the other half of her soul and she was his.


	8. Happy

_08\. Happy_

She would never forget the look on his face every time they would go to her doctors appointments and listen to their child's heartbeat. It brought her great joy that she was able to give him this kind of happiness...he had been deprived of all these little moments with both of his children before...and part of that was her fault. Though she still had moments when she would wallow in the self hatred that once ruled their lives, she didn't often stay there very long...not with him reminding her of how far they had come...and he was right...they were different people now.

"What are you hoping for," she asked him, at this particular doctor's appointment? He just looked up at her and smiled, his hand still cupping her belly.

"I want a healthy child Red. I don't care if he's a ballet dancer or she's a football player."

"It makes me so happy to hear you say that. So many men wouldn't. They get so wrapped up in these preconceived roles that society puts on them."

"I'm not most men Red."

"Don't I know it...you're one in a million...and I'm so incredibly honored to be the one who you've chosen to give your heart to."

"I'm not sure it was ever a choice...It was more like an essential part of breathing. "

"I know. We just didn't know how to be us apart did we?"

"We were miserable," he said, and she laughed because it was true. Neither of them knew how to live without each other.

"That's because we want the same things cowboy. We want a partner we can be ourselves with...someone to go for long walks with at sunset or spend hours talking about something most people couldn't care less about...someone who knows all your secrets but pretends that they don't...someone you can laugh with..."

"Dance with, Make love with," he added.

She smiled as she reached for his hand. "We want all those things but most of all we want to spend our lives with the one person who is our equal...our best friend."

"You've always been that to me Red...My partner, my soulmate, my best friend. I think that was why our breakup was so hard...we didn't just lose our marriage, we lost our friendship. "

"And you have no idea how much I missed that...my best friend. You've always been the person I want to go to when something big happens...someone I can count on to be honest and truthful...and I love you not just for who you are but who you make _me_ when I'm with you. I like who I am with you cowboy."

"I don't think you give yourself enough credit. You are the best woman I know...and I hope our child inherits that innate goodness...I've never known anyone who just flat out cares the way you do."

"You taught me how...everything I know about love I learned from you...ask Rachel...I was a terrible mother before you showed me what love looked like."

"I doubt that..."

"Its true...all I knew about love before you was that it hurt...and that people walked out on you instead of trying to fight for you."

"And then I just proved that your original assumption was true..."

"Not forever...in the end you gave me my happy...and that's what counts...once you took a good long look at your life, you came back to me... _my_ Bo...not that stranger who inhabited your body for over a decade."

"I love you Red. And I want you to know that I know how lucky I am that you decided to take another chance on me...on us...I put you through hell and you still came back to me...you still forgave me...even when I punished you for so long. Why? Why was it so easy for you?"

"Because you were a part of me Bo. There were many nights when I wished I could hate you but I could never quite get there. I wanted to move on but...honestly, I always knew that if you ever wanted to try again, I would never be able to turn you away. You were the love of my life...you always will be. I forgave you because that was the only thing that mattered to me...loving you...loving you was the best thing I ever did...that and having my children."

"Ditto," he said, as he drew her lips to his in a passionate kiss. "Loving you was the best thing that ever happened to me... _you_ are the best thing that ever happened to me...and I love you like crazy."

"I love you too cowboy...more then I ever knew was possible to love someone."

No more words had to be spoken...they said it all with their eyes.

 _Sometimes it was still hard to believe that they could ever be this happy again...but they believed it now. It was hard not to when they were looking at a miracle on that ultrasound._


	9. Inspiration

_09\. Inspiration_

He watched her as she worked...her glasses perched on the tip of her nose as she slipped her shoes on and off. She had decided to work from home today and he found it impossible to stay out of her home office. She was like that enigma he enjoyed figuring out every single day...only he would never completely solve the mystery of her.

"I know you're watching me cowboy," she said, without looking up. He could have pretended that he was scoping out the area that they would be turning into a nursery soon but what would be the point? She always seemed to know the answer before he even asked the question.

"Can you blame me? I'm married to a goddess," he simply said.

She smiled when she lifted her head from her files. "A Goddess huh? that sounds awfully important."

"Oh she's important all right...she inspires so many people every day... starting right here at home...with me."

She slipped her glasses off her face and narrowed her eyes. "How exactly do I inspire you," she asked?

He couldn't help but laugh at her attempt at flirtation...she was very good at it...He would have to be better. He leaned over her desk, his palm resting over hers...his eyes getting lost in the deep brown pools staring back at him.

"You make me want to be a better man...you make me want to be who you believe in...every day...because I don't ever want to be that man I was when I lost you. "

"You wouldn't be here if you were," she said, completely serious. "The man I love...the man I believe in...he sure as hell wasn't that man."

"Then who is he," he joked, taking her hand and pulling her up from the chair. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she looked into his eyes.

"He's the man that massages my feet when I'm tired...who brings me breakfast in bed to surprise me...who listens to me go on and on about my day...who holds me when I'm hurting...and who...I don't know...maybe I should keep this part to myself...I wouldn't want our baby to be scarred before she's born now would I?"

"She?"

"Don't do that Bo...Don't pretend you don't know exactly what I'm talking about."

He laughed as he pressed his lips against her own...nuzzling into a soft kiss as she smiled at him. "What else," he asked firmly?

"Not here," she said. "Not in what will be our daughter's nursery."

She took his hand and led him back into their bedroom. She pushed him onto the bed and let him watch her unbutton her blouse. "He's the man who makes me feel like a woman in every sense of the word," she whispered, as she climbed on top of him. "He inspires me too. He inspires me to be more adventurous."

"And what adventure are we on today sweetheart?"

"The adventure of our lives," she said mysteriously. Before he had a chance to say anything in response, she was tugging at his pants. "What do you say cowboy, are you up for the challenge?"

"I'm always up for a challenge...what are the stakes?"

"Way more then you can afford," she joked, as she pulled another layer of clothing from his body. "Now undress me," she demanded. "I'm taking this one pro bono."

Oh how he loved this woman...she could be pregnant and miserable and still find a way to make him the happiest man alive...He enjoyed finding new ways to make her feel the same. "I love you Red," he said just before he proved his point...and she was purring like a cat in his arms.


	10. Journal

_10\. Journal_

She sent him out for more paint with the promise that she wouldn't stand on anything higher then her two feet... and she couldn't help but still be amazed by his obvious concern. He was going to be a wonderful father...he already _was_ a wonderful father.

She was sifting through an old box of what she believed was old photographs when she found a journal. It was wrapped in tissue paper and by the looks of it, appeared to be worn and torn. She pulled it open on instinct and soon found herself thumbing through pieces of a life she thought was buried forever.

 _The hardest part about this new life is knowing that you won't be a part of it. I know you will never read this but somehow it makes me feel better to write it all down...to know that despite what happens in the real world, there is still a document of what I really feel for you...feelings I'm too scared to admit to your face..._

"Scared," she asked herself, the surprise clearly evident even as she said the words out loud...and then suddenly he was there and she felt like the kid who got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Is this...Is this really about me Bo," she finally asked, figuring it was better to just admit that she had been reading his private emotions. He put the paint down and motioned for her to sit. He picked up the journal and joined her on the foot of their bed, draping an arm around her shoulder as he looked into her dark brown eyes.

"It's about you and me and the life that we lost...It was the only way I could work out some of those dark days without you."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why couldn't you just tell me how you felt?"

"Because it hurt too much...and the alternative was much too scary."

"I didn't think you were afraid of anything..."

"Everyone's scared of something Red...Me...I was scared of you...still am on most days..."

"Me?"

"Don't look so surprised...You have that power over a man sweetheart...The reason you have it is because you are such an amazing woman...so different then your average woman."

"I don't know about that. I'm the one who hurt you."

"I hurt you too...and I'm not sure that I would still be here if you hadn't fought that hard to get through to me. I won't deny that you hurt me...you did...more than anyone else in my life...but you also saved me...and to be honest, I don't think anyone else would have fought the devil itself for me...I was scared of that kind of intensity...because as bad as you hurt me, you also loved me just as fiercely...and I loved you right back...we could either make each other blissfully happy or we could destroy each other...sometimes I couldn't tell where the lines blurred."

She smiled sweetly as she placed her palms on his cheeks..."Neither Could I...But Don't ever be afraid of me Bo...I'm not made of glass."

"More like iron and steel," he said, and she laughed before she kissed him. "How about we shoot for blissfully happy this time?"

"I like the sound of that," he said, as he pressed his lips to hers. "You have no idea how happy you make me Red...I know that most men would kill for the chance to hold you like I do every night...and you could have refused to give me what I denied you all those years...you could have chosen any man you wanted."

"And the only man I will ever want is you...I did from the moment I met you...why do you think we fought so damn hard then? You had a wife and I was falling in love with you..."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"You can tell me anything."

"Even when Sarah was a part of my life, I felt something for you...attraction maybe...definitely fascination. I don't know what it was but fighting with you almost felt like..."

"Foreplay," they said in unison. " Sometimes It still does, " She continued. "I've never loved anyone like you before. I almost didn't survive losing you. If I ever lost you again, it would kill me for sure..."

"Never going to happen," he whispered breathlessly between heated kisses. His fingers gripped a handful of her hair as his mouth took hers...his tongue now plunging inside her moist lips.

"And then I felt guilty because I did love her," he said..."You just snuck up on me when I wasn't looking...made me question everything I thought I knew with certainty before. I loved Sarah but...even then there was something between us...and it scared the hell out of me."

"Me too," she confessed.

This was the part that always scared them the most...because the problem with having everything you want is how easy it is to lose it...And This time when they made love, it was with heartfelt intensity...the kind you only experience when you know what it feels like to lose your entire world...they made love like it was their first and last time all rolled into one...


	11. Keepsake

_11\. Keepsake_

He felt like a kid in a candy store waiting for his wife to come home so he could surprise her. He would pace the floors and double check his watch…nearly racing to the window every time a car would come down the street. It seemed to take hours…or at least it felt that way…but finally her key was in the door. He didn't wait for her to step fully into the house before he pulled her into his arms…his lips traveling across the familiar valley of her mouth…kissing her until she was breathless with passion.

"Did somebody miss me," she joked, when they finally pulled apart?

"Like crazy," he admitted.

"What's going on? You have that look on your face. What are you up to?"

 _"Me?_ What makes you think I'm up to something? Maybe I just missed you."

"Uh-huh. Then why are you so anxious?"

He paused as he looked into her eyes once more…it was in this moment when he wished she didn't know him quite so well.

"I have something to show you," he finally said, taking her hand.

He led her up the stairs and into the room that would be their baby's nursery. Nora's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the room. "It's finished. You finished the nursery. Oh Bo…it's beautiful."

"Come with me," he indicated, and she followed him to the other side. She was looking at a basinet. "Did you make this," she asked?

"Asa did…it's where Clint and I slept when we were little. It's survived all these years. I think our child should have it."

She suddenly threw her arms around him then…a mixture of tears and laughter in her voice. "I love you Bo Buchanan."

"One more thing," he said, handing her a small box. "This is for you…this is _our_ keepsake."

Inside the box was three lockets…they held the same pictures…one side was a shot of them when they got married this last time…the other side was blank.

"When our child is born, we will put her picture there. We'll save the locket for when she grows up. "

"You got one for all of us?"

"I think it's important for all of us to feel close to each other even when we aren't together…we are a family Red. I want you to always feel that."

"I _do_ feel that cowboy…I feel your love…and it's just as heartwarming now as it was when we first got together. You're the most romantic man I've ever known."

He gave her a half smile and she took his hand. "Don't be embarrassed…It's true…and I happen to like a man who isn't afraid to show his vulnerabilities. In fact, I think I might know how to take care of his current one…"

"And what might that be?"

"Fear of failure…you _aren't_ a failure Bo…you're the only man I will _ever_ want for the rest of my life. Let me prove it to you."

"I love you Red," he whispered, moments later, while she was lying on his chest…a smile of contentment spread across her face.

"I could _feel_ how much you love me," she joked. She was referring to the intense way they had just made love.  
"And I hope you felt how much _I_ love _you_ right back."

"Does this answer your question," he asked?

Her face conveyed all the emotions she was feeling as he held her in his arms…her body cocooned with his as he drove himself inside her again. "Maybe you should tell me again just to be sure," she said.

"I'll do that," he agreed.

 _And just like it always was with them, they were soon spending the night making love until they were exhausted…snuggling together until they drifted off, their fingers still entwined._


	12. Lovely

_12\. Lovely_

He watched his wife come down the stairs wearing a long red gown with spaghetti straps and a matching shawl. She had pinned her hair up in one of those French twists with a few loose curls hanging from the sides. It was in that moment when he thought she had never looked more lovely.

"It's true what they say Red; Pregnancy makes you glow."

She smiled when she walked towards him, locking her arms around his neck as she looked deeply into his eyes. "You don't look so bad yourself cowboy. Are you sure you don't mind coming with me tonight? I mean I know that this event doesn't exactly hold the best memories for us."

He reached for a small box and slipped the red rose from it. "Do you have a present for me Bo Buchanan," she joked?

He slipped it behind her left ear and adjusted her shawl as he kissed her softly. "Anywhere I get to go with you is a dream come true…and besides, every man in the room is going to be looking at me wondering how in the world you could really be mine."

"I _am_ yours. Don't you ever doubt that again," she said. "This time when I walk onto that stage to accept my award, I will feel like I deserve it. I'm so happy to be your wife and to finally get the chance to raise a child with you right from the start. You make me feel like anything is possible."

"Because it _is_ Red. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I know you don't see it but you are. You keep me grounded. I am so proud of you. And I don't care how many men are looking at you, I know that _you_ are _only_ looking at _me_ and that is what counts. I have never felt more blessed in my life. Thank you for giving me a second chance to get everything right with you."

"You aren't the only one who ever made mistakes Bo; I did too. And you know what? I feel blessed too. I feel lucky that _I'm_ the one you have given your heart to. If you think you can walk into that room and not have every woman with a pulse look at you like they want to devour you then you don't know how sexy you are…"

"You think I'm sexy huh?"

"Like you don't already know that…"

She raised her eyebrows at him and he slipped his arms around her waist. "Maybe I just like hearing it."

"I like hearing you tell me I'm beautiful too. "

"You ARE beautiful Red. You take my breath away."

She felt his hand slide down her backside as he kissed her neck. She knew where this was going.

"Bo Buchanan…We don't have time for this. I have an award to accept remember?"

"So do I sweetheart; So do I."

"You think so huh? Have you been a good boy?"

"That depends on what your definition of 'good' is."

She giggled when he trailed his mouth down her collarbone. She would be a fool to not want to feel him just like this for as long as they had. "Five minutes Bo; you have five minutes," she finally said, reaching for the zipper on his pants. "Now make me purr."

Her lips found his as their hands grasped for zippers and buttons. When clothes were discarded, she was soon lying underneath him on the couch; His calloused digits digging into her back as her legs locked around his torso. She felt his breath against her neck as he thrust into her; As she shifted her hips, he slid further inside her, his hands on her skin as he brought them both to ecstasy.

Five minutes turned into ten and though she was tempted to stay right here with him, she forced herself to pull away. She would have all night to show him exactly how much she loved him. Now it was time for the world to know.

Bo couldn't take his eyes off his beautiful wife when she was standing at the podium accepting her award. This had been the same awards ceremony where his world had once come apart. Now it was the beginning of a new life for them.

"I want to ask my husband to come up here with me for a second," she said, and he was only too happy to comply. She slipped her arm through his and smiled. "I might be accepting the award for 'woman of the year' tonight, but this award really belongs to you Bo…because I wouldn't be the woman I am today if it wasn't for your love and forgiveness. We fell apart in this very room so many years ago and yet here we are again…this time standing united with a baby on the way; a baby that you know is yours right from the start. I just want you to know that I don't care if I never win this award again because the only woman I want to be is _your_ woman. Thank you for giving me another chance. I love you."

He kissed her softly on the lips and they could hear the crowd erupt into applause. He asked her to dance and they spent the evening gazing into each others eyes as they swayed to the music of each others heartbeat.

This awards ceremony had once held nothing but bad memories; Now it was something to be remembered fondly. She rested her head on his shoulder as his hand found the small of her back. She had never felt more love then when her husband was holding her close on the dance floor. Neither of them noticed anything else in that room; Their eyes were only for each other.


	13. Meaningful

**M-Meaningful**

They walked along the beach after they danced their last dance of the evening. She took off her shoes and handed them to him, and together they walked along the shore- the sand and saltwater between their toes. After they walked a little farther down the line, he pulled the blanket from the basket and they sat down on the sand.

"I brought all your favorites," he said, pulling out the picnic basket.

"Are you my prince tonight," she asked, pleasure shining in her brown eyes.

"I'm _always_ your prince," he quipped.

She kissed him softly as he massaged her tired feet. The stars in the sky were shining just as radiantly as the ones in her eyes. "How did I ever get so lucky," he asked her, brushing the stray hair away from her face. "How does someone like me get to spend eternity with the most beautiful girl in the world?"

"You need your eyes examined," she said. " _I_ am the lucky one. _I_ am the one who gets to spend my life with an incredible man that makes me feel like I'm the only one he _sees_."

"Because you _are_ Red… I hope you feel it every time I look at you…every time I kiss you…"

"How about you stop talking and _show_ me."

"You're not hungry," he asks.

"Not for _food_ I'm not."

His eyes seem to sparkle when he helps position her onto the blanket. She takes a moment to look into his eyes before she pulls him towards her by his tie.

"As sexy as I think you are in this suit and tie, you need to lose it. I _really_ want to see you naked right now."

"As long as _you_ lose the dress," he says in return.

" _Just_ the dress," she asks friskily.

"All of it," he admits. "I want to see _you_ naked."

They laughed in tune with each other, amusement written all over their faces. His hands are soft on her delicate skin as he pulls the zipper of her dress down. She feels like a teenager about to be caught behind the bleachers, but she does not care. His kisses glide up and down her body as she turns in his arms.

"I love you cowboy, "she whispers in his ear as he kisses her again.

"I love you Red," he whispers back.

He listens to her heartbeat against his chest as they make love on the beach. It starts out slow and sensual as they hunger for each other, and soon turns into a raging inferno.

"I feel like I ran a marathon," she says, her breathing now coming in gulps.

"I think maybe we _did_ ," he jokes, kissing her hard and deep.

She dropped her head onto his bare chest and kissed it, allowing his arms to wrap around her as she looked at him.

"Best marathon of my life," she says.

"Mine too, "He agrees.

He pulls the blanket, now tangled between them, back onto the sand and they look at the stars again.

"What a wonderful night it is," she says. "I think I _like_ this star gazing idea of yours."

They both burst out laughing and then he kisses her again. "I like it too," he agrees.

They spent a few more hours just cuddled together on the beach, watching the stars and loving every minute of their life together. They would return home that night to a hot shower for two and a full body massage, as he promised. She fell asleep nestled in his arms with a smile on her face and dreams in her heart.


End file.
